Baby E Black
by Diary
Summary: "It wasn't intentional," Narcissa says, quietly. Complete. Edited slightly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"We're trying," the healer says, tiredly. "Normally, we'd say it was a phantom pregnancy, but Mrs Tonks is well aware she's not pregnant."

Harry pats a fussy Teddy Lupin on the back, sighing.

Andromeda Tonks has been sick for months. It seems as if she can never get enough food, yet she's been increasingly losing weight. Vomiting spells, cramps, unsteadiness in movements, and near constant fatigue have been steadily increasing. Two months ago, she had flooed over, set Teddy's carrier on the floor, and announced, 'You have to take care of your godson, Harry Potter. I'm not fit.'

That's when he and the others convinced her to admit herself to St. Mungo's. The healers have been able to help, some, but now, she's in agony from some unknown cause.

"Hello."

Harry jumps. "Er, hello, Luna," he says, trying to soothe a bawling Teddy. "Where'd you come from?"

Normally, he'd feel rude asking such a question, but he's more-or-less gotten over such considerations when it comes to Luna Lovegood.

"Neville's visiting his parents," she answers, looking in fascination as Teddy's skin turns a dark black colour. "He doesn't want me to visit them; I was going to the werewolf ward. Most of them quite enjoy chocolates, you know." She taps her multi-coloured bag, which Harry assumes contains different sorts of chocolates.

"Right, so that's still going on, then," Harry notes, absently.

Then, he promptly feels like hexing himself.

Luna, however, seems unperturbed. "Yes," she answers. "I've read that a cure for it is closer than ever to a possibility; that will make Lavender very happy."

Werewolves weren't what Harry had meant, but grateful she'd thought so, he stays quiet.

"Goodbye, Harry," she says, drifting away.

"Right, goodbye, Luna."

Another healer rushes out of the room. "Simulated labour."

"I'm sorry, Auror Potter," the first healer says. "We need to attend to Mrs Tonks. Please, stay out."

With that, they rush back into the room, and Harry sighs, sitting down as Teddy makes sleepy, irritated sounds.

...

Andromeda Tonks sobs, unable to do anything through the pain.

A figure approaches, and she grabs it. "Kill me," she orders, trying to catch the eyes. "Kill me, now," she rasps.

"She's a skilled Legilimenist," she hears, distantly, and the figure's pulled away. "Avoid her eyes."

Enemies, then.

Wandless, she doesn't know where she is or how she got into this situation.

Digging her nails into her palm, trying to draw blood, she mutters, "Gods of death, I plead with thee, take my soul from my body. Gods of death, I plead with thee, take me from mine enemies. Gods of death..."

Distantly, a voice tries to tell her they're not her enemies, they're trying to help her, but Andromeda knows what helping means when it comes to people like her blood family. She knows the rhetoric of helping non-purebloods and blood traitors by oppressing them. She continues praying, pleading for deliverance, thankful her grandson is safely under the care of Potter.

"Gods of death, my soul is pure, I beseech thee, hear my pleas. Gods of death, I plead with thee, take my soul from my body. Gods of death..."

...

According to Ginny, Teddy is refusing to eat and keeps screaming for Granny. His hair is a dark purple, both eyes are completely black, and he's taken to floating. She strapped him into his carrier, but he's figured out how to make it float. Now, she's turned the playpen and put it over the carrier, but-

Harry groans, looking down at his feet. Andromeda is still unresponsive, and none of the potions to help with her pain seems to be working.

Tonks and Remus are gone, way before their time. Teddy can't lose Andromeda, too. She's still young, and besides Teddy, she has so much to live for. Like Tonks was, she's a survivor. His parents sacrificed their lives, in part for him and her. They need her to be there for their son.

"Auror Potter."

He looks up.

"There's a problem."

...

In the cemetery, a black mist appears. As it clears, Andromeda in her hospital gown, eyes vacant, looks around.

She walks over to the Black tomb and waves her hand. The spells protecting dissipate, and the door opens. She walks inside, the door re-closing behind her.

...

"Harry-"

"They aren't trying hard enough," he snaps. "Find a way to put the Trace on her. Taboo something she'd say. Something!"

He bumps into someone. Seeing that it's Malfoy, his mood doesn't improve. "Watch where you're going," he snaps. "Not that it matters to you, but we're trying to find your aunt."

"No," Malfoy says, coolly, "unless she's responsible for breaking into the family tomb, I don't particularly care where she is. Not that any of you lot are taking my mother's complaints very seriously."

Hermione grabs Harry before he can walk past. "Draco, someone broke into the Black family tomb?"

Seeing where Hermione's going, Harry tries not to get his hopes up. "Where is your mother?"

...

Narcissa Malfoy, naturally pale, is almost translucent.

"You know what's wrong with her," Harry says, drawing his wand and shoving it under her chin.

Ron summons Draco's wand and holds him back.

"It wasn't intentional," Narcissa says, quietly. "Bellatrix was pregnant; she knew she likely wouldn't survive. There's a spell- It would have let me nourish the baby after Bellatrix's death until it was ready to be delivered. I performed a pregnancy detection spell on her after your mother," she says, looking at Ron, "killed her. It was negative. The pregnancy symptoms never came. I assumed she'd lost the baby. Potter, I have no love left for Meda, but I swear I wouldn't have done this to her."

...

"Meda!"

"Tonks!"

"Andromeda!"

"Mrs Tonks!"

The four continue walking, the enchanted candles coming to life as they do.

"This is Bella's room," Narcissa says, pointing.

They go inside, and the magical chandelier activates, revealing the tomb, untouched. Walking over, Narcissa opens it with her wand, and Harry feels a wave of sickness. Bellatrix Lestrange's stomach is slightly distended, and while there's no breath to her body, there is subtle movement from the stomach.

There's a whoosh of air, and suddenly, Andromeda Tonks, having taking her wand from his pocket, is advancing towards the tomb. He finds he can't move, frozen in his spot, numbness overtaking him.

"No," Narcissa cries as she tosses her wand to her son and stepping in front of her dead sister. "Andromeda, no. The baby can survive on its own."

"It doesn't matter," Andromeda rasps. "Until it takes its first breath, it's not murder. I'll pay the fine. She's taken the last thing from me she'll ever take."

"No," Narcissa repeats. "Meda, please, don't do this. This isn't the same as terminating an early pregnancy, and you know that. If you let us get a healer, they can deliver the baby and-"

"Can they also give me a time turner so that I'm not forced to deliver my grandson to a teenage boy and move into St Mungo's?"

Narcissa takes a deep breath. "I understand you're angry. Take my life instead. My life for our niece or nephew's."

An unpleasant laugh shook through Andromeda. "Unlike your lord, I'll take a third option." With that, Narcissa disappears out of sight, and Harry watches as Andromeda approaches the body.

"Aunt Andromeda," Draco says, quietly, moving carefully. "Look at me."

Their eyes lock.

...

Harry doesn't know how long it lasts, but eventually, they blink simultaneously.

Andromeda sinks to the ground, and Draco lowers his mother down. Harry dimly realises she must have been stuck to the ceiling. Then, Draco points his wand at him and Ron, and suddenly, Harry's stumbling forward, the sharp realisation of all that's happened rushing through. Immediately, he petrifies Andromeda, taking her wand, and sends a patronus to St Mungo's.

...

The baby is delivered screaming.

Harry's first thought is that it- she, he sees- is unnaturally tiny. She's white but not pale, has black eyes, and a thin layer of blonde hair, which he imagines will darken as she gets older.

"Eileen Druella Black," Malfoy tells the healer as he carefully picks her up.

"Eileen," Harry repeats. "Was Snape-"

"Here," one of the midwitches says, bringing a bottle over. "I'll show how to check the temperature, later. Now, the best way to feed her is…"

Sighing, Harry sits down and watches as the newborn child of Snape and Bellatrix is fed.

"Unless the father or his family petitions, it's customary to give the child the name of the mother," one of the healers informs Draco.

"If you write down her husband's name, the remaining Lestranges will petition to have it removed, and the father made it very clear he didn't want his name for her," Draco answers, studying the baby. "She's a Black, same as her mum."

…

"Granny," Teddy says, cuddling against Andromeda. "Love you, Granny."

"I love you, too, my angel," Andromeda answers, kissing the little boy. "Everything will be okay, now. Tomorrow, we can go back home."

"Home with Granny!"

"Yes," she answers, closing her eyes briefly. Opening them, she looks at Harry. "Is the girl striving?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answers. "Malfoy insisted on taking her to Manor. Lucius Malfoy left; they're not sure if he'll come back."

"Good," is Andromeda's response. "Narcissa and Bellatrix set fire to my house several times when Dora was young. They wanted me to divorce Ted and move back into our parents' home with her. At one point, Narcissa tried to convince me to let them find a respectable pureblood willing to marry me and adopt her. It's not unbreakable," she says, giving him a sympathetic look, and he takes a breath, remembering Sirius, "but it's strong and powerful. They'll love and protect her."

…

Harry jumps awake as an alarm goes off.

"Ginny?"

"Malfoy's here, the baby's missing, get up, Harry," she says, shoving his glasses on.

Once he's stood up, Mrs Weasley has appeared, shutting off the alarm. The Wealsey family had insisted he move in after the final battle; however, not exactly trusting him and Ginny to wait until after she finished Hogwarts and they could get married, they put an alarm on Ron's old room and hers every night. They could both leave, but they couldn't enter one another's room without setting it off.

Yawning, he follows them to the kitchen.

"Come on, lad," Mr Wealsey coaxes, "sit down and drink your hot chocolate. I've been in your position before, and trust me, pacing and torturing yourself will only make things worse."

"My newborn niece has been kidnapped! How can things possibly be worse?"

Harry sighs, finding himself agreeing with Malfoy. "Draco," he says, quietly, "sit down, drink your chocolate, and tell me what's going on. I swear to you, I'll find Eileen."

…

"We think they might have used an elf, sir," one of the ones from Department of Magical Transportation says. "Mrs Malfoy did excellent work here; only her and her son could've entered without setting the various charms and enchantments off."

"Is this good or bad," he inquires, wishing he could leave the nursery Narcissa Malfoy had managed to set up in between Eileen being delivered and released.

It's decorated all in black and white, aside from a vase of pretty flowers. There's both a crib and a bassinet, both netted. The crib is large and imposing, white in colour and bedding, the netting black. The bassinet is black with white netting. Both have mobiles attached in the form of the solar system. The mirror is a murky gray colour, and of the seven portraits in the room, all the house portraits are present, several to each frame.

Lucius Malfoy's has been gagged after he started lecturing his son and wife, and Severus Snape's is refusing to answer Harry, simply looking at him, making it clear he expects his daughter to have already been found. Whoever took the baby had, unseen, covered all the portraits.

"Not good," is the apologetic answer. "There's no Trace on elves, and with so many free, unregistered ones running about, a person could easily find one desperate enough to take the job."

Unfortunately, whoever has Eileen is managing to block the Trace on her; it hasn't been broken, meaning she's definitely still alive, but they can't glean any information from it.

"I'm going to talk the family," he says. "Get me immediately if there's a breakthrough."

Leaving, he goes to Malfoy's room. Knocking on the opened door, he asks, "How are you holding up, Malfoy?"

Sitting up, Malfoy tiredly rubs his eyes. "Any news?"

"We think a hired elf might have been used."

Malfoy shrugs. "After Dobby, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Dobby wouldn't have kidnapped-"

"He'd have taken you if he could have," Malfoy interrupts. "If he knew where you were, what those muggles were going to do. I imagine it's the same with her. I tried to assassinate a man when I was only seventeen, my father tried to kill an eleven-year-old girl and loads of other students, my mother made sure the man I was supposed to kill was killed, and let's not even get into the things Snape and Bellatrix did."

"Can I come in?"

Malfoy waves his assent.

Sitting down at the desk, Harry says, "Don't blame yourself, Malfoy. Yeah, you and your family have done loads of bad things, but whatever their reason, whoever took Eileen was wrong. You and your mum are her family, her only family really, and I know you're going to give her a good home."

"Good luck on convincing anyone else of that."

"We'll get her back, Draco."

A nod is Malfoy's only response.

"What's the story," he asks, partly curious, partly hoping this will distract Malfoy for a while from the pain.

Leaning back, Malfoy answers, "Essentially, rape."

"Rape," he repeats, alarmed. "Er, which-"

"The Dark Lord was insane; I don't know his thought process. But he ordered Snape and Bellatrix to conceive a child together. Neither were happy, but when he promised to make Bellatrix his co-ruler and adopt the child as his heir, Snape lost his biggest ally in dissuading him. Her husband couldn't have cared less. I don't know if she actually used force or not, but Snape never made it a secret how much he didn't want the child. My mother helped her sister take precautions to ensure he couldn't cause a miscarriage."

"Then, why'd you give her his mum's name?"

"Whether he would have loved her or not, I do," Malfoy answers. "I suppose him using her maiden name is indication enough of his affection for his mother."

"Oh, yes, I loved her very much," Snape's portrait says, startling both of them. "Potter, I was just informed your lack of investigation into Longbottom is due to you not being informed of certain facts."

"Neville?"

"Not this again," Malfoy groans.

"Wait, what facts?"

"Earlier, he personally delivered the vase of flowers in the nursery," the portrait answers. "The war has considerably hardened him; it's not outside the realm of possibility he'd take the revenge he could never take on the Lestranges and Crouch on her infant daughter."

"Longbottom gives free flowers and plants to people he knows on special occasions," Malfoy retorts. "It's good business sense to create customer loyalty. Deliver a free congratulatory bouquet when a baby's born, and the parents are likely to order from him on birthdays, when they have another, and other occasions. And if he wanted revenge by proxy, my aunt, mother, me, and Teddy Lupin are all much easier to access. If he's not going to go after any of us, he's not going to after a newborn."

Harry doesn't believe for a moment Neville would hurt a baby, but unfortunately, until Eileen is found, he's duty-bound to investigate every possibility. "I'll go have the flowers tested and see about his alibi," he tells Snape.

As he stands, Malfoy catches his wrist. "Potter. Thank you."

He's tempted to say he's just doing his job, but instead, he reaches out and clasps Malfoy's shoulder. "We'll get her back."

* * *

Author's Notes: Someone else wrote a drabble about the Black family burning down the Tonks house in an effort to get Andromeda to divorce Ted and take Tonks with her. I decided to incorporate that idea here.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I realise, technically, Eileen is Draco's cousin. However, with the nearly twenty-year age difference, he fits the role of 'uncle' more than he does 'cousin'.

…

"The staff at St Mungo's has confirmed Mrs Tonks hasn't left, had any visitors since you, and they're reasonably sure she's hasn't contacted anyone from outside."

"Move her to lower on the list," Harry says.

Andromeda had been her customary calm self when he'd left her. A delirious, pain-filled Andromeda was a legitimate threat, a fact he couldn't deny as he'd been forced to watch her almost kill what was for all intents and purposes a baby. Aside from never supporting bringing a woman in for having one performed, he doesn't take any sides on the question of early terminations, but as Narcissa Malfoy noted, Eileen just needed to be delivered in order to survive. However, when Andromeda isn't in a pain-fuelled delirium, she's one of the most rational, peaceful people he knows.

"The flowers are just flowers," another person continues. "There was a standard preservation spell on them, but otherwise, they're as non-magical as you can get. The vase is completely ordinary, as is the bit of water inside it."

"I'm going to talk to Neville."

"I'll come with you," Malfoy says, startling him.

"Malfoy-"

"I'm not going to get in the way, Potter. I liked those flowers. Once it becomes undeniably obvious Longbottom had nothing to do with this, I want to try to make sure he'll sell to us in the future."

"Absolutely no trouble," Harry warns.

"I'm not going to do anything to jeopardise getting my niece back."

…

"Right," Augusta Longbottom says, glaring daggers at Malfoy. "My grandson fought side-by-side with Auror Tonks; he took a curse for a Slytherin child during the final battle; he's a war hero and former auror. And now, he's suspected of being cowardly enough to steal and possibly harm an infant. A little girl."

"Not by me," Malfoy mutters.

Before Harry can say anything, she continues, not acknowledging Malfoy's response, "If he thought that child wasn't safe, he'd have the ministry over there. And if that didn't work, he'd march in, wand drawn, to forcibly remove her himself."

"Mrs Longbottom, this is Neville we're talking about; of course, I don't think he had anything to do with this. The sooner we officially clear him, the sooner we can devote all resources to other leads."

"He's at the Lovegood house," she answers, her glare not wavering. "Xenophilius allows them to do things under his roof that I don't."

"Thank you, Mrs Longbottom."

As they stand up, she says, "Harry Potter, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. When more than half the wizarding world was against you, my grandson believed in you fully. If he'd waited until you were officially cleared, you might have not have lived to see such clearing."

Sighing, he starts to answer, but Malfoy tugs his sleeve, shaking his head. "Goodnight, Mrs Longbottom," he says. "Potter, let's go."

…

"He's not welcome here."

Malfoy shrugs, making a face showing how little he cares. "Make it quick, Potter," he says, leaning against the wall.

"Mr Lovegood, we need to talk to Neville," Harry says, not coming in. "I don't know if you've heard, but Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape posthumously had a baby. She was kidnapped from the Malfoy Manor about two and a half hours ago."

"Come in, then, both of you," Xenophilius says, moving aside and looking at Malfoy with a mixture of pity and sympathy. "Neville told us about the baby earlier; strange story. Any leads?"

"Where's Neville," Harry asks, quickly, seeing Malfoy's about to say something.

Sighing, Xenophilius heads to Luna's room. Withdrawing his wand, he mutters a removal for a silencing charm and knocks loudly on the door. "I'm sorry to bother the two of you, but Auror Potter is here to see Neville on urgent business."

A sinking feeling comes over Harry when he hears swearing and fumbling.

Sure enough, Neville slips out in just a pair of pants, sweat on his body, along with other evidence hinting of what exactly his grandmother didn't allow him to do under her roof. "Harry, this had bloody well better be life or death," he hisses.

"Er-"

Luna slips out, her hair wilder than normal, her skin flushed, and her eyes shiny. She's wearing a nightgown that, based on the width and length, he's guessing is Neville's. "Harry Potter, I am very close to being angry with you," Luna announces, menacingly, as she clasps her fingers with Neville's.

Thankful she slipped the gown on, knowing she might very well have come out starkers or, like Neville, in just a pair of pants, Harry quickly answers, "Eileen Black has been kidnapped."

"What can we do," Neville asks with a sigh.

Seeing his friends like this makes Harry hate himself for bothering them, for what he has to say. "I need to know where all you've been from seven this afternoon to now."

"Neville's been here since 7:16, give or take a few minutes. Our clocks strongly dislike odd-numbered minutes," Luna informs him.

Neville nods. "Before I left St Mungo's, I visited Andromeda to see what she'd like for when she and Teddy were back at home. I went to my shop, made arrangements for that, and then, took a bouquet to the Manor," he says. "After I talked to Malfoy and his mum for a few minutes, I went outside and used a portkey to come here. Here, I'll go-"

"No," Harry says. "Neville, Luna, thank you. I'm sorry to have bothered you, and of course, tomorrow, we'd appreciate any help you can give. But there's nothing you can do tonight. So, just go- turn back in."

"About the flowers," Malfoy starts to say.

"Neville will be happy to make another bouquet once the baby's found," Luna answers as Neville nods.

"Night, Harry, I'll see you in the morning."

They disappear into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry," Harry tells Xenophilius.

As they start back towards the door, Xenophilius answers, "I wouldn't wish a missing child on anyone."

A noise causes him and Malfoy to jump. It sounded like a thump or something colliding.

"They're fine," Xenophilius assures them, turning and waving his wand towards Luna's bedroom. "Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

…

"You're not coming with me to see your husband," Harry says, firmly.

"You're still a little boy," Narcissa answers. "A skinny, messy-haired child; he won't talk to you."

"I'm a decorated auror, and if he won't talk to me, he will be brought in and subject to interrogation," Harry retorts.

"If I could go along, we can hopefully find Eileen without resorting to torture."

"The ministry doesn't torture."

Narcissa sends him a withering glare. "You tortured my sister, Auror Potter."

"In fairness, Bellatrix did kill his godfather, taunt Longbottom, and severely hex several of his friends," Malfoy points out, quietly. "And her response was to laugh."

"Yes, and Auror Moody was cleared of all charges pertaining to the accusations of gaining a confession via employing the tickling curse, slipping poison to anti-Dumbledore critic during the first war, and of child abuse, endangerment, and neglect," Narcissa snaps, before Harry can ask how exactly Malfoy knows that particular detail about the Ministry battle. "The latter of which you and your friends laughed at."

"I realise you don't want me on the case, Mrs Malfoy, but seeing as how the ministry is refusing to remove me, I'm your best shot at getting the baby back. I suggest we stop wasting time."

"As I was saying," Malfoy starts, only to be interrupted by his mother leaning down and stroking his face.

"You're getting more tired by the hour, darling. You need to take your potion before-"

"Sorry- potion?"

Malfoy sighs. "Yes, I have a prescription from St Mungo's for a sleeping draught. Is this anyway relevant to finding the missing newborn?"

"I'm going with you," Narcissa insists, glancing over at Harry.

"Mrs Malfoy, if you continue trying to impede this investigation-"

"Impede? This is my niece we're talking about."

"And you think that…"

As he's talking, he notices Malfoy getting up going to the fireplace, and flooing away.

Harry pauses.

…

The elder Malfoy is staying at an old cottage in the country.

"Harry Potter," he greets, looking up from the portable fire he's warming his hands over. "My son just left. Bellatrix's bastard is missing, is she?"

"Have anything to do with it, Mr Malfoy?"

"No," Lucius answers as he's rubbing his hands. "My son could have been great. A warrior, a scholar, a leader; now, he's willing to lie down his life for a half-blood girl."

"Snape was as good as Malfoy's godfather," Harry responds, looking around. "Are you telling me you never knew? From I understand, it was common knowledge during his schooldays."

"It's always been common knowledge," Lucius retorts. "You're free to look around. I haven't touched the bastard."

"Where'd Draco go?"

"He's his mother's sole responsibility, now. I repudiate them both."

…

"Well, this is just wonderful. My family tomb is broken into, my niece and sister almost die, my niece has been kidnapped, and now, my son is missing. Please, Auror Potter, grace me with more of your help."

There's a knock on the door, startling them both. "Sorry," Neville says, sheepishly. "If this is a bad time, I can go talk to-"

"No," Harry says, quickly. "No. Neville, come in."

"Mrs Malfoy," Neville greets, neutrally, as he hands Harry something.

"Er," Harry says, looking down. In his hand is a keychain containing a blue star, a brown-and-green tree, and a string of silver letters reading _Neville Longbottom_.

"The star's my portkey to the Lovegood's, and the tree's to my shop. I give my consent for you or whoever to examine both," Neville says.

"What are the letters," Narcissa inquires, suspiciously.

"They're not a portkey, ma'am," Neville answers. "They're in case I lose the chain, but Harry, you can do whatever you want to the whole chain and its contents."

Leading Neville away from Narcissa, Harry tosses the chain to a nearby auror. "Sorry," he says to Neville. "About everything. Especially last night. Is Luna- um, is she still-"

"It's fine, Harry," Neville says, amused. "Luna told me to tell you that The Quibbler's at your disposal and to ask you to tell the Malfoy's they won't print anything about the case without the family or the ministry's consent."

"You're brilliant, both of you."

"Harry –oh, hello, Neville, we must reschedule for dinner, soon- Harry, Draco seems to have gone into werewolf territory," Hermione says, breathlessly. "How's Luna, by the way? Ron's told me from his experiences with Molly's-"

"Hermione, priorities," Harry interrupts. "What's this about Malfoy going into werewolf territory?"

"One of Eileen's nappies is missing," Narcissa says, reappearing. "During the war, Draco developed an amiable relationship with several werewolves."

Cloth nappies; a quick cleaning spell would make them sanitary, odourless to normal humans, but would retain the wearer's scent for those with advanced senses. They'd be easier to nick from the room than the baby's jumper or blanket.

"What in the bloody hell is he doing? We're already having enough trouble gagging Skeeter; if she gets wind of the fact that the ministry is bringing wereowolf's in-"

"But the ministry's not," Hermione interrupts. "Harry, the Malfoy's do have the right to hire outside help; it's every citizen's right."

"It's also how most cases end up-"

"Auror Potter, here's Mister Longbottom's keychain back," one of the auror's says, handing it to Neville. "It's modified to only be activated via his touch in conjunction with his verbal or concentrated mental demand. He arrived at Mr Lovegood's at 7:13."

This, Harry realises, is getting them nowhere.

…

"Again, I'm sorry about last night."

"It's alright," Luna says, pouring him some tea. "You're dreadfully lost, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he acknowledges, "I am. It turns out Malfoy's been on a sleeping potion for a little over a year, he's likely gone to a werewolf colony, not that helps much, seeing as how there are about five within undetected traveling distance. His dad's no help, and his mum is, well, she and I don't see eye-to-eye. And there's a baby at risk through all this. So, if you have ideas, any theories, I need to hear them, now."

He knows Luna's submitted anonymous tips to the ministry before, and often, they've proven to be remarkably helpful.

"Well, usually, I talk to Neville, first, but I don't mind you substituting for him in this instance."

"Right, good," he says, not sure if he should be offended or not.

"It seems," she continues, summoning a sketchpad and quill, "you might be overlooking someone. Mrs Tonks is a good grandmother; she wouldn't risk leaving her only child's only child alone for revenge on a dead woman. Or at least, not while sane; even when she fled the hospital, she was doing so under the knowledge Teddy was safely at the Burrow, under your guardianship."

"Mr Malfoy isn't happy, but Headmaster Snape was responsible for saving Draco more than once. Not wanting the child in his house isn't quite the same as wanting her dead, is it?"

"Speaking of Headmaster Snape, there's many people who have continuing objections to him, but few would go after the child whose existence he made clear his disdain from."

"Then," she adds, "there's the Longbottom family. Aurors Longbottom and Longbottom are too heavily protected and monitored for them to concoct such a plan, even if they weren't truly insane. Augusta is like Mrs Tonks; she has her son, daughter-in-law, and Neville to look after. Her brother, Uncle Algie, has been in New Zealand for the past eight weeks, and he isn't close enough to his nephew and great-nephew to put him on such a quest."

"Teller Bornuk is an option, but-"

"But that might put the others in harm's way," Harry answers.

Bornuk, an unusually small goblin, has been Augusta's Longbottom's mate since her son was at Hogwarts. Harry's only met him a few times, but from what he can gather, Bornuk is calm, polite, and good with children. He loves Neville, and apparently, he and Augusta want to painfully murder one another. Honestly, the one time he was in the room with the two of them, it gave him flashbacks to Ron and Hermione having rows in the middle of the common room.

The goblin wouldn't do anything that would cause problems for them.

"What about Neville?"

"Obviously, I'm biased, but taking that aside, he'd make the most likely suspect."

"So, who am I overlooking," he inquires, trying to keep his exasperation to a minimum.

"Three people were responsible for implementing the Cruciatus curse," Luna answers, staring at him. "You've mostly ruled out the Lestrange family. Have you given any thought to Bartemius Crouch Jr.? Who loved him or hated him enough that his cohort's child was a desirable target?"

"An elf," Harry mutters, things starting to click.

He remembers Winky, devoted to the Crouch family.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

"It's extraordinarily convenient the girl my family held hostage for months gave you this new lead."

"Mrs Malfoy, the Lovegoods, Dean, Olivander, and Griphook's family have all been ruled out."

Before she can retort, Malfoy appears in the fireplace, holding hands with a man and woman. "Potter," he greets, curtly, before going over to hug his mother. "Mother, this is Darla and Tyler; they've agreed to help find Eileen."

"We've got a new lead," Harry grits out.

He can understand grief, and he can understand people taking charge when others refuse to listen. But he and the ministry are doing everything possible, and bringing in outside help is only going to muck things up.,

"You're going to bed," Narcissa insists, leading her protesting son away after a brief nod at the two werewolves.

…

"Listen, Auror Potter," Tyler says, "we're aware of your stance on families bring in outsiders. We're not here to compete. My sister owes Madam Lestrange a life debt, or in this instance, her daughter one."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Darla nods and comes over, showing him a picture of a young toddler playing with a crup. "My son, Tyson," she tells him. "The Dark Lord wanted to kill me, but she convinced him to let him be born, to see if a child conceived by two werewolves would be born one."

"Look," Harry says, "I'm not denying we can use more help, but if we're going to work together, you two need to answer to the ministry, not the Malfoys."

"Understood," the siblings answer.

"Draco's asleep," Narcissa says, reappearing. "What's next?"

"Hogwarts," Harry answers. "We need to see if Winky is around. If not, we can try to get something so that Darla and Tyler can track her, too."

…

"Winky gave her resignation three days ago," Minerva tells him. "Surely, you don't think she'd take a defenceless baby?"

"We can't rule it out," Harry says, looking at the scowling portrait of Headmaster Snape. "Do you know what's happened, sir?"

"I've been informed the bastard was born. Madam Tonks was always too stupidly sentimental to do what needed to be done."

"Severus!"

"It's the truth, Minerva," he answers as the headmistress goes to kneel down in the fireplace. "Severe inbreeding, a predisposition to alcoholism, and the most hated surname in the Wizarding world are all against her. The best that can be hoped for her is that she'll be a vapid twit who marries well. If she's smart, if she's talented, if she's passionate about anything important, she'll be hated. I was thirty-eight. Bellatrix was forty-seven. Some would say we were the lucky ones."

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No," Snape answers, and Harry believes him. "But this, perhaps, isn't as horrible as it's being treated."

"Your portrait at the Malfoy's has a different attitude."

"That was painted when I was younger. It has been watching over Draco since he himself was a newborn."

"Here, Harry," Minerva says, glaring at Snape as she hands Harry a towel. "The elves have informed me they've used this to wrap her up when she was feeling indisposed."

…

"She might have left the country," Narcissa frets.

The Delaney siblings have been unable to get a scent that leads anywhere, and the ministry still hasn't managed to isolate the Trace.

"I have an idea," Malfoy says, appearing in his robe and hooded cloak.

"Darling, how are you feeling? I'll get you something to eat, and-"

Waving his mother away, Malfoy says, "I remember something Loony told me. During the Battle of Hogwarts, I had no idea where Crabbe and Goyle were, but I wanted to find them. Once the protective enchantments were broken, I concentrated on apparating into the Slytherin common room. Instead, I ended up right beside them. I thought it was due to luck and the common room still holding some charms."

"She thinks you're a natural seeker," Harry says, having read that particular article.

"After the war, I concentrated on the Burrow, but I was going there because that's where she was stopping. I wanted to talk to her. Instead, I ended up a few feet away from her at the ministry."

"That's not conclusive proof," he says, realising this isn't the time to ask why Malfoy wanted to talk to Luna.

Shrugging, Malfoy summons a green apple. "It's worth a try." He takes a bite of it, and then, sets it down and closes his eyes.

After a few seconds, he disappears, briefly leaving a gray bubble.

It doesn't take long for him to reappear, almost landing on his mother, his left arm twisted unnaturally, nose bloody, and several slashes across his face.

"Draco!"

Harry quickly grabs Narcissa, telling her, "Let me, I have training." He quickly heals the slashes and stops the nosebleed. Then, he applies a numbing spell to the arm, only to realise as he's examining it that it probably wasn't necessary. The bones are missing. "Draco, I'm going-"

"I trust you; do what you have to."

He has Narcissa get a sheet and makes a sling out of it, wrapping it tightly around the arm rather than just letting it rest inside. "We need to get you to St. Mungo's."

"In a moment. Potter, I think I found her. Wherever she is, it's well-protected, but I managed to stay above it long enough to see it's a small house in a crowded area. The people might have been muggles. I spat the apple on the ground," he says, nodding towards the apple on the table. "They can use it's scent and mine."

…

There's a large Irish village, and the ministry is dealing with several muggles who insist that an alien briefly appeared in mid-air before disappearing. It was pale, hooded, and had unnatural limbs.

Unfortunately, none of the muggles can tell exactly where the alien appeared, and they insist it didn't appear near any houses.

While the ministry is trying to discover any evidence of places that are unplottable and/or under the Fidelius charm, the werewolves are trying to track Draco and the apple's scent. Harry watches as Draco refuses a sleeping potion, snapping, "I've slept enough."

"Draco-"

"Mother, I don't want to sleep. Would you please find me some decent tea and food?"

…

In the cafeteria, Narcissa sighs. "Have you ever had a moment where you were so happy you felt infinite, Auror Potter?"

Harry looks at her, disconcerted and uncomfortable at the question. "I've had several," he answers, carefully.

"I've had one," she says, answers, paying for the herbal tea. "When Draco was born, I held him in my arms, and in that moment, he and I were the only important people in the world. I had so many hopes. I saw him strong and healthy, always knowing how special and important he was, untouched by everything bad in the world."

Harry bites his tongue. The Black and Malfoy family considers people like Hermione and Ted Tonks 'bad'. People like Dumbledore, people like Andromeda, people like Neville and Luna. Dobby and every elf and goblin and Being that protests oppression.

"Lucius and I chose the wrong side, and our son has dearly paid for it. I don't know if he's ever had such a moment. Whatever my personal feelings towards people like your mother, I want to give my niece the things I couldn't give my son."

"Why are you telling me this, Mrs Malfoy? I'm working as hard at finding Eileen as I would if she were muggle-born or from a pureblood family I liked. I'm not going to keep her from you and your son once I do find her. Unless there's a report of abuse, which I don't believe you or Malfoy would be guilty of, the ministry has no say in how you raise her."

She gives him a sad smile. "If you find my niece alive and there's a warrant for her arrest one day, I hope you remember this conversation. My beliefs are different from much of what Wizarding society considers moral, and so are my son's, but more than I care about pureblood supremacy, I care that she's able to have, at least, one such moment. If I fail her, I hope you remember she was failed. She was once an innocent baby, capable of so much."

Thankfully, before he has to figure out how to respond, Hermione and Ron appear. "Harry, they've found something."

…

"There's the apple," Darla says, pointing to the now red apple piece on the ground. "The child's somewhere," she says, moving her hand up and pointing to thin air. "We're not sure about the elf."

"Are we thinking secret-keeper," Harry asks one of the officials.

"No," she answers. "Elves can't do that sort of magic, and with Mister Malfoy able to briefly see the house, that rules out someone else. The house was found on an old map; the muggles just believe it no longer exists."

"So, what does that leave?"

"Something making it invisible and enchantments to repel others. Anti-muggle, possibly a Confundus, likely barriers against magical entrance."

"What could make it invisible?"

"See-Me-Not Paint, a very stretchy invisibility cloak, a disillusionment spell or chameleon charm. It's doubtful, but one possibility is trained demiguises, concentrating to exert their invisibility over it."

"How do we make it visible?"

"We're still working on that."

"We could try throwing water or paint remover in its general direction," someone tentatively suggests.

"What's your name," Harry inquires, memorising the face of the speaker.

…

"Winky," Harry says, quietly, holding his wand hand up. "Can we talk?"

"Winky is binded to baby."

"That was brilliant, finding a painted house and navigating the charms," he says. "Can I sit down?"

She nods. "Winky not giving her back."

He looks at the baby lying on a pillow in a laundry basket. "Help me understand," he says, slowly sitting on a the washer, keeping his wand in plain sight.

"They lead young master astray. Winky not have much patience for Dobby, but he kind and they kill him. Innocent baby, not going to turn bad or end up dead too early."

"You know I don't have any fondness for the Malfoy family," Harry tells her. "I don't much like the thought of who she might become, either. But with all due respect, I talked to the others at Hogwarts. You still have trouble with butterbeer. They aren't going to stop until they get her back, and a life on the run isn't something any child should suffer through."

Before she can answer, he feels himself body-bound in position, and he feels his wand leave his hand.

"If you don't unbind yourself from my niece, I will kill you," Malfoy says, coldly, appearing into view, wand in his right hand, the left arm still bound in the cast. "You can't safely take her with aurors surrounding the house. I couldn't kill Headmaster Dumbledore, but I did kill during the war. If I kill you, it won't kill her, but it will cause her great pain. Potter here was in the room when his parents were killed but didn't see thestrals until he witnessed his godfather's death. Neville Longbottom, however, was only a little older than him when he saw his grandfather die, and he's been able to see them ever since. One way or another, I'm getting Eileen back. The only question is whether you're going to let me do it without causing her severe physical and possible emotional trauma."

"Miss Hermy care about me! She make you go to Azkaban."

"If Potter were able to talk, he'd tell you how ineffective that threat is. If my mother had to break me out and smuggle me out of the country, she could and would. Our day to fully face so-called justice has yet to arrive. Now, you have thirty seconds. Live or die, elf; it's your call."

Harry focuses on not panicking, hoping as hard as he can that Winky isn't so self-destructive or so convinced of the rightness of her actions that she chooses the second. Unfortunately, Malfoy's right; if he kills Winky, most of the public, even those who personally hate him and his family, will rally behind him. Winky and her motives will be irrelevant. She took an innocent baby, and he did what was needed to get his niece back.

He had everything under control, and Malfoy, as always, has to cause trouble.

"Could have knock Winky out. Wouldn't have affected baby. Why not?"

Now that Harry thinks about it, that's a good question. He didn't because he wanted to give Winky a chance to surrender and hopefully not end up in Azkaban; he doubts the same applies to Malfoy."

"Because, I want everyone to understand what I'm willing to do," Malfoy answers, quietly. "She belongs with my mother, and I'm willing to do anything I have to in order to make sure of it."

Winky sighs. She holds her hands up.

"One wrong move," Malfoy warns.

Leaning down, Winky kisses the baby. "Winky sorry. She tried. She fail at everything."

Then, she snaps her fingers and moves over to the washer, putting her hand against Harry's leg.

Malfoy makes a motion with his wand, and suddenly, Narcissa appears. "Draco-"

"Mother," he interrupts as she takes in the scene. "Take Eileen."

"Oh, Draco," she mutters, looking at Harry and Winky.

"Her or me, Mother," he says, quietly.

Tears in her eyes, she nods and kisses her son on the forehead, and then, rushes over to the laundry basket, picking up Eileen. They disappear, and Harry finds himself able to move.

…

"I remember in third year; you pretended your arm was still damaged even after Madam Pomfrey fixed it," Harry says, looking at a sweating Malfoy.

The other man is in a cell, lying on the cot and quietly writhing.

Harry remembers from his second year that potions to help with the pain counteract the regrowing potion. It's best to sleep through it, but Malfoy has refused any sleeping potions.

"Here for a social visit, or have I made bail, Potter?"

"Would you have really killed her?"

"Believe what you want."

"You've made bail," Harry says. "One more question," he adds as Malfoy starts to stand.

"Yes?"

"Your mother asked me if I've ever had a moment where I was so happy I felt infinite. I think that ties in to what you said, 'Her or me.' She had to choose whether to keep protecting you or focus on doing what's best for Eileen. I'm just wondering: Have you ever had a moment like that?"

For a long moment, Malfoy simply looks at him, blank-faced.

Just when Harry is about to give up, Malfoy walks over. "Yes. It's none of your business when or what it was."

…

"Show yourself out, Auror Potter," Narcissa says after Malfoy has been deposited into his room, his mother all but literally forcing a sleeping potion down his throat.

She wanders off, and Harry goes to the nursery.

He can feel the eyes of the portraits on him as he looks through the netting on the bassinet. Both mobiles glow in the dark, providing nightlights. Eileen sleeps soundly, one of her fists in her mouth. Winky took good care of her, feeding her and changing her when needed.

He knows there are charms throughout the manor to carry the sound of her crying through the entire house, but the lack of a baby monitor still makes him uneasy.

As if feeling someone looking at her, she blearily opens her eyes.

"I just wanted to check that you were alright before I left," he says, softly.

She makes a noise against her fist, and then, recloses her eyes, breathing evening out.

"Goodnight," he says.

Then, he leaves Baby Eileen Black to her dreams; he hopes they're happy ones.


End file.
